


Fix your broken heart back to pieces

by KurooAkihito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooAkihito/pseuds/KurooAkihito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin cheats on Levi and Levi goes to Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a modern day context (is that the word??) AO3 deleted my smut so I had to rewrite it and this first part is Erwin and Levi. It's not edited and quite short compared to my previous draft AO3 deleted .-. so if it sucks I'm sorry!!

"Levi, I'm home!" Erwin called out, he loosened up his tie and unbuttoned his first button.

"In the kitchen!" Levi called back and Erwin made his way there.

"How was work darling?" Levi turned to wrap his arms around his tall fiancé, kissing Erwin's lips and inhaling his manly scent which seemed a bit off.

"I'm gonna change and come back in a few." Erwin informed hurriedly before rushing off to their bedroom. It was rather odd because Erwin would normally undress right there and then to hand Levi his work clothes for them to be put in the washing machine. Levi frowned but shrugged it off.

"I'm back." Erwin said, wrapping his big arms around Levi's petite waist. Levi's face remained straight as usual.

"So pretty for me. Smell so good." Erwin mingled with Levi's skirt, lifting it up to play with the lace panties that clung nicely to his ass, the black lace complimenting his milky skin. Levi pushed him away.

"I don't feel like it today, Erwin." Levi remained calm.

"Okay then." With that Erwin went to bed.

~

"Going so early?" Levi leaned against the door, arms folded.

"I have to be in the office early today, got a presentation to prepare for." Erwin explained as he threw on a fresh blazer.

"Your coffee is on the table." Levi walked away with Erwin walking behind him.

"Don't forget your suitcase." Levi reminded and Erwin nodded, picking up his suitcase before slipping on his leather shoes.

"Bye, baby." Erwin gave a quick peck on Levi's lips before rushing out the door to get into his car.

Levi closed the door and went to do the laundry. He took Erwin's work clothes out and realised the shirt from the previous day had a lipstick stain. Levi's heart stopped, his eyes widened and soon his shock was replaced by anger.

"That fucker." Levi whispered to himself. He tried not to think too much about it and continued to take out more clothes.

"What the actual fuck." Levi said angrily to himself and he saw another lipstick stain on Erwin's boxer from the same day.

Nonetheless, he did the laundry and did the usual and waited until Erwin came back.

~

The next few weeks were the same and weeks turned into months but Levi kept quiet and remained oblivious to the situation. He noticed the slightest changes but brushed them off, living in pretence. That was until Erwin decided to organise a dinner, inviting all his colleagues.

"Levi, come here." Erwin gestured and Levi walked over gracefully, his dress hugged his slim waist and there was a slit down that showed off his glorious shaved legs.

"I would like to introduce you to my colleague, Eren Jaeger. Was once my intern but is now climbing up the corporate ladder fast." Erwin patted Eren on the shoulder with a grin. Knowing Erwin, he invited only the rich and successful so this guy must be something special. Levi looked at the tall man in front of him, he wore an ugly shirt that was extra crisp, skinny jeans that was probably suffocating his balls and boots that were definitely too expensive to touch the ground. This guy was young.

"My pleasure to meet you." Eren pushed his hair back as he smiled at Levi. He then took Levi's dainty hand and kissed it.

"You're very pretty." Eren continued and Levi blushed a little, still maintaining his posture.

"I've been told, but thank you." Levi smirked. Erwin coughed a little.

"Dinner shall be served." Erwin announced and everyone took their seats. Levi sat opposite Erwin and next to Eren. The table was soon too busy to even notice the two. Eren rested his big hand on Levi's smaller thigh, gently squeezing it. As soon as he heard that little gasp everyone was oblivious to, he moved his hand up to Levi's thigh, caressing his inner thigh, discretely. Levi dropped his hand and placed it on Eren's hand, squeezing it softly.

The crowd was soon moved to the entertainment room. Erwin was drinking excessively while Levi and Eren sat in a corner to talk.

"So I've noticed you don't really bother about Erwin flirting with her..." Eren started and Levi's head shot up to look at Eren.

"I've known for quite a while." Levi said and Eren looked at him confused.

"What?"

"He's been cheating on me. I just kept quiet." Levi paused then chuckled sadly.

"Oh so that's the girl..." Levi looked away.

They soon joined the rest but Levi did not stay for long. He felt uncomfortable with that girl around. He stood up and walked to the bedroom. 

~

Levi jumped a little when he heard the door open. He saw Eren look at him and he stared back.

"Are you lost? The bathroom is down the hall..." Levi said nervously, his heart beating fast in his chest. He quickly sat up, tucking his dress in between his legs from the exposure.

"Don't play dumb with me, princess." Eren shut the door behind him and locked it.

Eren climbed onto the bed, crawling in between Levi's legs to kiss the smaller guy.

"Look at you, so pretty." Eren mumbled as he continued kissing Levi, on his lips then down his neck. He took off Levi's dress and left Levi in his white lace panties.

"Wait! What about Erwin?" Levi asked nervously. 

"I've taken care of him, he's passed out. Now, where were we?" Eren continued.

"So beautiful, princess." Eren complimented as he pulled the panties down to reveal Levi's cock.

"So wet for me already princess." Eren smirked as he stroked Levi's dick. Levi then began unbuttoning Eren's shirt leaving his bare chest exposed. He palmed Eren through his jeans that only got tighter from arousal.

"No, let's take care of you first, princess." Eren kissed Levi. He played with Levi's nipples and stroked his cock.

"Close!"

"No, can't have you cumming yet, can I?" Eren smiled wickedly.

"On your knees baby, want you to suck my cock." Eren commanded and he stood up to peel off his tight jeans.

Levi knelt down in front of Eren eagerly. Once Eren's jeans were gone, he eyed Eren's boxers, an outline of his hardening cock could be seen. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight.

Levi looked up at Eren innocently and slowly pulled this boxers down. His hard cock slapped against his stomach and Levi's eyes widened.

"You're so big." Levi gasped as he took the cock into his dainty hands, not being able to wrap his whole hand around Eren's dick. He squeezed it a little and felt it twitch in his hands.

"So big." Levi giggled and without warning, he shoved Eren's cock into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, gagging just a little. Blessed with an almost nonexistent gag reflex, he took it to his advantaged and deep throated, swallowing around the massive cock.

"Mmm..." Levi looked at Eren with hooded eyes and all Eren could do was moan from the sight and pleasure. Eren then thrust his hips forward, face fucking Levi as he grabbed Levi's hair before pulling out.

"Can't cum yet." Eren slapped his cock and Levi's cheek.

"Wanna taste you."

"Later princess." Eren picked Levi up and placed him on the bed gently.

"On all fours."

Levi got on his fours and spread his legs wide open, ready for penetration.

"Gonna open you up real good princess."

"Where's the lube?" Eren asked.

"Over there in the drawer." Levi pointed.

Eren reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount on his long and slender fingers. He lined his long digits at Levi's hole and pushed in one digit at a time.

"Mmm, I can take more." Levi pushed back and Eren added another finger. He made sure to move his fingers more when they were in Levi. After adding all four finger, he curled his fingers and Levi moaned loudly. Hearing that, he took his fingers out. Eren then squirted out more lube into his palm and coated his dick before positioning himself at Levi's entrance. Without a warning, he pushed in, making Levi gasp.

"So fucking tight baby." Eren gripped Levi's hips and stayed at the position and waited for Levi to adjust to his size.

"Move."

Eren pulled out and slammed himself in again, nailing Levi's prostate immediately. Levi screamed at the glorious sensation and that motivated Eren to pound harder.

"Oh my fucking God, yes! Fuck me so hard with your huge cock!" Levi screamed and Eren continued pounding harder and faster, each time with more power.

"Oh yes fuck, fuck! Nnngg..."

"So fucking tight." Eren groaned as he thrusted harder into Levi.

"So close!" Levi whimpered and Eren pulled out.

"Want you ride me."

Levi got up to kiss Eren before pushing him down onto the bed gently.

"Before that, wanna eat you out. Let me see how wrecked that pretty hole of yours is." Eren commanded and Levi proceeded to sit on his face. He knelt down and positioned himself for Eren. Eren spread out his cheeks and smirked.

"Such a pretty hole, abused by me. Look at you, so sensitive." Eren chuckled and poked his tongue out to lick Levi's hole.

"Mmm more Eren, more, please, more." Levi begged which earned him a slap on his bum.

"Patience, princess." Eren started to lick Levi's hole, tongue penetrating his hole.

"Mmm please, please, please, more, nnngg..." Levi pleaded as he pushed back onto Eren's tongue as it went deeper into him.

"So fucking delicious, princess." Eren licked his lips and continued eating him out.

"Wanna ride your huge cock." Levi said and stroked Eren's hard cock. Eren stopped.

"Fuck yes princess."

Eren sat up against the headboard and Levi crawled over towards Eren, stroking his hard cock. Levi then positioned himself onto his cock, lowering himself down until he was all the way down.

"Fuck, so tight baby." Eren massaged Levi's cheeks, kneading them, making Levi moan loudly.

Levi put his dainty hands onto Eren's broad shoulders and squeezed them for support. He lifted himself and lowered himself and repeated, each time going faster and faster. He gripped Eren's biceps and continued fucking himself onto Eren.

"Mmm Eren! Oh fuck!" Levi screamed and Eren trusted up and soon they were in sync.

"I'm close, ah fuck!"

"Cum for me, princess." Eren said softly and Levi released his sticky cum which clung to their stomachs and bare chest.

Eren pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Suck my dick again baby."

"Mmm, wanna suck you dry, taste your honey." Levi knelt down eagerly and immediately went to deep throating Eren, sucking the tip of his cock.

"Oh yes fuck baby..." Eren moaned between gritted teeth as he tugged on Levi and face fucked Levi. Levi knew he was close and continued sucking harder.

"Gonna cum!" Eren's thrusts grew sloppy and soon he was spilling his sperms down Levi's throat. Levi's mouth was overflowing with Eren's hot, white liquid as he swallowed every drop of it, licking himself up, cleaning every last bit of it. He looked up at Eren and Eren could not help but crash his lips onto Levi's.

"Let me take you out."

Levi nodded shyly.

~

It had been almost half a year since Levi had been seeing Eren behind Erwin's back and he had finally decided to move out.

"Hey princess, why'd you call me here?" Eren asked goofily. Levi's face remained straight.

"I've decided." Levi said quietly, looking out of the window, grip around his coffee tightening.

"To move in with me?" Eren asked excitedly. Levi looked at him with the same expression.

"Yes."

~

"I'll be back by Sunday." Erwin informed, kissing Levi's forehead before walking out the front door to his car. Erwin had been going out for his 'business trips' like these quite often and Levi was not stupid enough to believe but kept his mouth shut nonetheless.

"He's gone." Levi told Eren, putting his phone back down before going to his room to pack.

Levi packed all his belongings, the money he never really spent, as he took Erwin's money most of the time. He packed whatever was his and when Eren arrived, he piled everything into Eren's car which really was not a lot of stuff. He left a note along with his engagement ring where Erwin could see.

'Erwin,

I'm not fucking stupid. Adiós bitch. Have fun with your new toy, eyebrows.

Levi

P.s. You can have your stupid ring back, fucking swine.'

"Ready?" Eren asked quietly. Levi looked at the house he once lived in for one last time and nodded with a frown on his face.

"I'm ready."

~

Levi stepped out of the Rolls Royce and looked up at expensive apartment, it had flowers at the balcony, a great view and everything was white from the outside.

"Shall we?" Eren began and Levi smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG people actually read my story...

"Eren you bitch!" Levi whined as he pushed Eren onto the bed.

"Delete that goddamned picture right now!" Levi demanded and Even put his hands up.

"But you're beautiful..." Eren looked at the picture while Levi glared at him.

"Yeah but that was an ugly one!" Levi stomped his foot childishly. Eren smiled at that and Levi started to giggle.

"Here's your half of the closet." Eren grinned and slid the mirrored closet door open. Levi could tell he gave more than half his closet space to him.

"I love you." Levi said quietly as he hugged Eren by the neck, tightly. Eren snaked his arms around Levi and hugged him, inhaling his scent.

"I love you too." Eren replied and the both of them stayed at that position for a while.

~

Sunday came around and Levi was already used to Eren's apartment. He had cleaned the apartment twice already because he had said "it's too dirty for my liking."

"Your phone is ringing!" Eren called out to Levi and Levi put down whatever he was doing to see who would call him.

"Oh, expected." Levi said indifferently before rejecting the call.

"Who was that?" Eren jumped up.

"No one important."

"Pleeease." Eren pushed on.

"Who else?" Levi said with disinterest.

"Oh." Eren decided not to question anymore, so he walked over to Levi to hug him, kissing his neck.

"Let me make you feel good, princess." Eren said softly as he ran his long fingers up Levi's lilac tennis skirt, playing with his lace panties.

"Mmm, take it off, they're my favourite." Levi moaned out and in a swift moment, it was thrown on the couch.

"Wanna fuck you in this skirt, so pretty for me baby." Eren growled as he gripped Levi's hips, grinding against Levi's ass.

"Mmm oh...bed..." Levi breathed out. Eren picked the smaller male up, bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

"Want you to ride me like that baby." Eren said as he lay down.

Levi crawled onto Eren, straddling him as he rocked back and forth before grinding down. He gasped a little when he felt Eren's dick harden underneath him, growing bigger in size. He fiddled with Eren's jeans for a bit before unbuttoning and yanking them down harshly. There was a wet spot from the precum and he touched it, making Eren's dick twitch in excitement.

"Mmm..." Levi licked his lips as he pulled down Eren's boxers, allowing his cock to spring out and grow to full length.

"Glad this huge cock is all mine." Levi commented before engulfing the whole thing.

"Fuck baby!" Eren growled and thrusted his hips up, making Levi gag a little.

"Such a beast." Levi teased as he pulled off Eren's cock.

Levi positioned himself on top of Eren before dropping all the way down without warning, waves of pleasure shooting through their bodies.

"You didn't even prep yourself!" Eren's eyes widened.

"I'm savage." Levi replied with a straight face. He lifted himself up and dropped down and repeated. 

"Oh fuck yes yes yes!" Levi moaned out as he fucked himself on Eren, his skirt riding up. Eren thrusted faster and harder, keeping up with the pace.

"More! Fuck, more! Oh!" Levi breathed out before letting his sticky cum shoot everywhere. Eren's thrusts grew sloppy and soon he released himself into Levi.

"Fuck so full! Oh fill me up with your sperms, oh fuck!" Levi screamed as he felt the warmth of Eren's cum, pumped into him. He quickly grabbed one of his favourite butt plugs and as soon as Eren pulled out, he stuck it in.

"Wanna feel full all the time, hate to be empty." Levi said as he pumped Eren's cock, making it hard again.

"Gonna suck this big thing." Levi said, still staring at Eren's cock as he pumped it.

"Yeah, gonna make you swallow it yeah." Eren managed to groan out as he tugged on Levi's hair.

Levi engulfed Eren's cock and sucked on it hard, eyes meeting Eren's as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He fitted the whole thing in his mouth and could feel every twitch.

Eren face fucked him roughly, making Levi hungry for more.

"So close baby!" Eren moaned out as he shot his load all over Levi's perfectly complexioned face, pumping the rest into his mouth. Levi eagerly swallowed and cleaned up every bit of it and licked his lips in satisfaction.

"I love you." Levi kissed Eren.

"I love you too princess." Eren replied and went in for another kiss.

~

Eren and Levi walked down the street to the American restaurant, Levi clinging onto Eren's arm as they strolled.

"I've never felt like this before, not even with Erwin." Levi suddenly said, looking up at Eren.

"Really?"

"Yeah, brat." Levi said in his usual voice, face straight as usual. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck as they waited to be seated.

"Table for two." Eren informed the waiter and he showed the both of them their seats.

"I'd like a round of water first." Levi told the waiter and he nodded and gave them their menus.

Levi was sat next to Eren as he felt clingier than usual but he shrugged it off. He shifted a little and gasped.

"You okay?" Eren asked and Levi lifted his head and blushed a little. Eren smirked. He knew.

"Damn you butt plug." Levi mumbled to himself.

Eren and Levi ordered their food and soon after, the food came and they had begun to eat.

"So, I just thought I'd inform you..." Eren paused leaving Levi in suspense.

"Okay, I hadn't told anyone this, no one knows this okay." Eren paused yet again and Levi got annoyed.

"Oh come on, just spit it out, Jaeger." Levi rolled his eyes and Even chuckled.

"Okay okay, so the person who runs the company well...he's my father. Basically, he's the CEO."

"Wait what?" Levi's eyes widened.

"Yeah, listen. So he's planning to step down and he wants me to take over the company. No one knows yet and you're the first to hear this." Eren explained.

"Oh my God...you're becoming CEO..." Levi mumbled, his eyes wide.

"He's gonna have a huge event and that's when I officially step up as CEO." Eren continued. 

"Oh my fucking God...no fucking way." Levi stared at Eren. Eren grinned and kissed Levi.

"Are you happy?" Eren asked stupidly.

"What a fucking stupid question, don't know how you're gonna be the next big thing. CEO, ha, kiss my ass."

"Heeey!" Eren whined out.

"Of course you shitty brat, actually. I'm more than happy, maybe I should give you a present." Levi suggested and Eren's jaw dropped.

"What? You don't want a present?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head frantically.

"What? No! Of course I do!" Eren panicked. Levi smirked.

"Just kidding. Later." Levi whispered to Eren and kissed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it so far? .o.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, also, please go for penitential service after reading all those smut, I'm just kidding!! :D

  "So, my trophy boyfriend...shall I give you the present now?" Levi asked slyly as he circled Eren slowly.

  "Ugh, damn you Levi, stop teasing!" Eren groaned and Levi pressed his small foot on Eren's boner.

  "Ah! Please Levi, it hurts, I'm sensitive! Do something about it, give me my goddamned present!" Eren struggled and Levi pressed against his boner a little more, again and again.

  "I'm gonna cum!" Eren moaned loudly.

  "Tragic." Levi said in his usual voice, took his foot away, seeing the wet, no, drenched spot at Eren's crotch area. A thin string of cum was seen from Levi's sneaker and Eren's pants.

  "Damn it, my Adidas Superstars." Levi said and kicked them off. He then lifted up his skirt and sat directly on Eren's hard on, grinding to where the wet spot was. He felt Eren's dick twitch and a smirk was formed on his face.

  "You're wearing lace..."

  "Yes. I am." Levi answered slyly and snaked his arms around Eren's neck before grinding down harder.

  "Fuck...baby!" Eren groaned and gripped Levi's hips.

  "Mmm, do you like it when I wear lace? I bet you do. You don't even have to answer, just look at you, so turned on." Levi chuckled.

  "Mmm can't wait to feel you around, can't for you to stretch me, tear me apart." Levi played with the hem of his panties and spread his cheeks just a little to tease Eren, occasionally squeezing them. That was it. Eren's last straw.

  "That's it, get on the bed, on all fours, and make sure your legs are spread wide open for me with your butt all exposed for me like the little slut you are for me." Eren commanded and slapped Levi's ass. Levi's eyes widened but soon he was smirking.

  Levi got onto the bed, he did as he was told and he waited as Eren took out the lube. He wore a tennis skirt and lace panties, he made sure there was extra exposure, just for Eren. His pastel pink thigh high socks had white lace with a bow on each of them and he looked extra pretty.

  "Are you rea-fuck." Eren turned around and his dick gave another excited twitch.

  "So fucking pretty, can't wait to fuck you princess." Eren growled.

  "You seem to be enjoying your present so far." Levi smirked.

  "Of course. So fucking pretty, I just-ugh." Eren gave up as he did his pants.

  "I'm gonna enjoy every bit of my present." Eren said before licking Levi's hole through his panties.

  Eren gave Levi a few more licks before he pulled down the panties exposing Levi's hole, so eager to receive some cock in it.

  "Look at you, baby. Your hole is so hungry for my cock." Eren slapped Levi's ass harshly.

  "Oh! Yes Eren, so hungry for your huge cock  can't wait for you to split me in half, fuck." Levi licked his lips seductively and pushed his ass back.

  "Gonna eat you out." Eren licked Levi's hole, his tongue going in and out. Levi moaned loudly and spread his legs further apart so that Eren had more access.

  "So greedy." Eren pulled away.

  "Gonna cum from just my cock alone." Eren said as he squeezed out a generous amount of lube into his hand.

  "Gonna prep you so good so that I don't hurt you when I fuck you so hard later on." Eren added a long and slender finger in. Levi gasped and Eren took that as a signal to add in his middle finger.

  "Look at your hole, baby. Opening up so good for me." Eren smirked as he thrusted another finger in. He then curled his three fingers and Levi yelped out a little.

  "I guess that's enough." Eren pulled out his finger and stroked his cock before positioning himself at Levi's glorious ass. He slammed himself harshly into Levi without a warning, making him scream.

  "Oh fuck!" Levi screamed as Eren started moving without even letting him adjust to the huge cock.

  "Oh yes, fuck me harder! Fuck me so hard! Faster!" Levi screamed out more and Eren pounded in harder and faster. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room.

  "Oh Eren! Yes! Oh fuck yes! Eren!" Levi moaned out as Eren thrusted harder. He felt Eren's balls slapping against him as he thruster hard into him.

  "Oh yes, fuck, so tight!" Eren moaned.He spread Levi's ass cheeks apart and looked at the gaping hole, clenching, waiting for more cock. He slammed back in without a warning and pushed the air out of Levi, making him scream louder.

  "Oh fuck, so tight, yes!" Eren's thrusts grew sloppy and he felt Levi's hole clench around his cock.

  "There! Fuck, right there!" Levi moaned as he felt Eren nail his prostate.

  "Ther, princess? Yeah, alright." Eren continued to abuse the sweet spot, he pounded faster into Levi, making Levi's skirt ride up.

  "So close!"

  "Me too!" Eren panted and gripped his hips harder.

 "How can one portray themselves as innocent but be so slutty, hmmm? Or are you just that perfect?"

  "Oh!" Levi gasped as Eren hit his sweet spot yet again. 

  "Answer me princess." Eren slowed down.

  "Mmm-oh, yes-fuck! Not innocent, I'm a cockslut!"

  "Not way I expected to hear but damn, you give me the best answers." Eren sped up.

  "My princess aren't you baby? But you're such a slut too, what is it?"

  "I'm your slutty princess, fuck gonna cum!" Levi answered.

  "Great answer baby, cum with me." Eren ordered and Levi spilled his white liquid all over.

  "Oh yeah, oh! Fuck yeah!" Eren growled as he released his hot sperms into Levi.

  "Oh!" Levi breathed out when he felt Eren release in him.

  "So good for me princess." Eren kissed Levi before pulling out.

  "Mmm so empty, wanna be full. Full of you. Full of your babies." Levi moaned softly as he felt emptiness. He quickly got a buttplug to stop Eren's cum from dripping out and to feel full.

  "I love you my princess Levi." Eren smiled.

  "I love you too Eren. God, you're a titan in bed." Levi smirked. They kissed for a bit longer and went to take a bath.

  "Thank you for the present, my cupcake." Eren then picked Levi up.

  "You're welcome." Levi sighed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another impromptu chapter...my life is impromptu...hope you liked the chapter, mostly smut so yeah. We're all going to hell for this anyway, might as well enjoy it all. Oh, and I hope this was long enough although I feel it really isn't that long...sorry!! I love you all!!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi rides Eren while Eren rides his Harley Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))))))))))) okay, I'll stop, have fun!!

Levi was swinging his hips in the air. The beat of the music was pumping through his veins, Eren was somewhere getting the drinks while he danced around.

  They were at some popular night club. It was good to get out and dance once in a while. Normally, Levi would have his pretty apron on while he cleaned the house for Eren.

  Eren worked hard too, so Levi would be there to 'relieve stress', which basically means Levi gets down on his knees and lets Eren fuck his throat for as long as he wants until he had cummed. 

  They had only been in the club for about ten minutes and three guys had already hit on Levi. That was the reason why Eren had gone to get drinks, he was already reaching his limits. They just did not understand that Eren loves Levi and Levi loves Eren.

  Levi also loved that Eren could easily engulf him in his arms and fuck him. Eren could just ravish him, push him up against the wall and scratch up his back against the wall as he pounded in and out of him. The thought of Eren pounding into him cause him to sweat a little more. His skin glistening beautifully, he noticed a few more men around him had noticed and one was now pressing up behind him.

  "Hey gorgeous, what's a pretty boy like you doing all alone?" He asked breathing hotly against Levi's ear. 

  "I-uh I'm not alone. M-my boyfriend's" Levi shied away from the touch of this broad-shouldered man behind him.

  "Left you alone. What a pity, and in a pretty little skirt too? Damn baby." He whispered. Levi was wearing his absolute favourite skirt. It was short and barely covered his bum or thighs, it reached halfway down his thighs and matched the tight tank top he was wearing. A pretty pink skirt with white and white azure matching top. He was wearing pink pumps and knee-high white socks too.

  "Maybe you should come home with me, I bet you'd look gorgeous, tight ass around me, love." Levi whimpered and shivered. 

  "Get the fuck away from my wife." Eren spat. Levi looked over and saw him glaring at the unnamed man behind him.

  "Now."

  "Alright dude." He removed his hands from Levi's hips.

  "Chill out."

  "I'll chill out once you kindly fuck off." Eren ground his teeth together. Eren was completely gone, this was the fourth guy to openly flirt with Levi and one of many to give Levi hungry eyes. The guy must have noticed that Eren was not fucking around and that Eren was much taller than him, so he backed away with arms in surrender.

  "Thank you." Eren grabbed Levi's hand, shoved the drinks in some random girl's hands and stormed off, dragging Levi with him.

  "Fucking hell." Eren spat as he pushed Levi up against the wall of the bathroom.

  "Letting that guy touch you up, feel your curves...fucking mine you whore." Eren grunted and Levi whined.

  "Sorry Daddy."

  "Everyone in here, trying to get you to bend over for them, wanting your pretty little arse." Levi whimpered when Eren started sucking on his neck.

  "Don't want them, want you, only you Daddy." 

  "Mmm, that's right...you're my baby girl. Daddy's baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you nice and hard." Eren breathed, nipping on Levi's gorgeous collarbones.

  "Up against these-" Eren stopped for a minute, beaming as he pulled back. 

  "Daddy's gonna let you ride him while we drive home."

  "But daddy, we took your Harley tonight-ohhh." Levi whispered at the end, understanding what Eren was suggesting.

  "You still stretched from earlier, love?" Levi nodded.

  "Good, c'mon baby." Eren grinned as he dragged Levi out of the bathroom to the back entrance of the club.

  "Flip up your skirt Levi." Eren ordered, pulling his aching member, Levi straddled Eren's thighs, pushed his panties aside and sat down on his cock.

  "Keeping my cock warm aren't you baby? Gonna feel me swell inside you and feel my cum leak from your wrecked ass. Would you like that? Like your beautiful thighs soaked with cum? And after we're done on here," Eren tapped the bike.

  "I'm gonna take you up to out bed and I'll ruin you completely." Eren growled in his ear as he started up the engine's motor.

  "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Levi rutted against Eren.

  "Yes! Oh God, yes." Levi squeaked, lust taking over, making his eyes go dark and his voice come out higher than usual. Levi was trying to control his jerking hips as Eren drove down the practically vacant streets. 

  "Daddy." Levi cried when Eren took a sharp turn, causing Levi's prostate to get slammed into by the head of Eren's cock.

  "Yeah princess? Taking it so well." Eren whispered. Eren looked over and saw a man in the car beside them once they were on the motorway. The man kept staring at Levi, then at Eren. Eren noticed, his eyes were trained on Levi's arse that was visible in the faint light of the outside night. The man was biting his lip and had to keep swerving since he was too focused on that gorgeous ass riding Eren's dick. Eren growled and cupped Levi's ass.

  "Bounce for me princess."

  And who was Levi to go against daddy's orders?

  "Uh, uh, uh." Spilled from Levi's lips as he rode Eren's cock on his prized Harley. 

  "People are watching you ride me baby." Eren whispered. 

  "Seeing how you beg for daddy's cock." Eren grinned as he noticed more eyes at them, whether they were wondering what the two were doing or knew but just couldn't look away. Eren did not know. Levi looked around leaning his back on the handle bars so Eren's arms were on either side of him.

  "Gonna get you swollen with my cum." Levi whined.

  "Please daddy. Wanna get pregnant with your babies. Please get me pregnant daddy. Eren grunted. 

  "Daddy's gonna fill you up soon sweetheart, just keep riding me princess." Eren groaned, he was rotating his hips at the same time Levi was using his legs to bounce up and down. Both were panting and sweating desperately.

  "Daddy." Levi whined. Looking at him through his lashes, Eren could see his whole body twitching, jerking and stuttering his movements. His body was shaking and Eren knew he was not going to last much longer. 

  "Please." Levi begged brokenly. His thighs were shuddering with his movements. 

  "I-I-"

  "I know gorgeous, come on baby, let go." Eren growled in Levi's ear. Eren's voice had gone low and even huskier than usual.

  "Let go for your daddy."

  Levi groaned as he spurted over his tank top.

  "Daddy!" Levi screamed, body shaking completely, toes curling and fingers tightening in Eren's hair. Eren could not help it, seeing his beautiful princess so wrecked and spread out for him was too much, plus, how could he hold out much longer when he has got his gorgeous boyfriend's arse clenching around him?

  Short answer: he couldn't. 

  Eren growled deeply, hips fucking upwards into Levi's used hole. 

  "Fuck Levi." Eren grunted. Eren removed one hand from the handles to wipe his forehead and set his hand on Levi's hip. 

  Levi whined, hips bucking from over-sensitivity. 

  "Daddy-"

  "I know darling, just sit on my cock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was impromptu, hehehe...


End file.
